


Stuck in the Middle of You

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nina and Forrest are stuck at home with their roommate, Kiragi, and they do their best to have a bit of fun with him. Midori figures out what they're doing and wants in on it, but ends up scoring big.
Relationships: Foleo | Forrest/Kisaragi | Kiragi, Foleo | Forrest/Midoriko | Midori, Kisaragi | Kiragi/Midoriko | Midori, Éponine | Nina/Foleo | Forrest
Kudos: 6





	1. Setting up for a bit of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina and Forrest talk over their plans and Midori overhears them.

"Do you think this is good enough?" Nina spun around in her outfit, a very short skirt with sheer leggings and a tank top that barely covered anything.

"Perfect. Although, we still are only assuming that he's into both genders." Her friend, Forrest, commented from his place on her bed, already dressed in tight jeans and a v-neck that showed off the smooth skin of his neck.

"For fuck's sake, you worry about everything. Didn't we both see him flirting with that Hisame guy who came over? And also he's definitely checked me out a few times, thinking I wouldn't notice." Nina jumped onto the bed, straddling Forrest and leaning down over him. "Or is it that you don't want to have to share me with him?" She giggled and gave him her best horny look, trying to keep him convinced of her plan.

Forrest turned his head to the side, blushing a bit. "It's not that, I'm just concerned that something might go wrong and we lose our friendship with him."

"C'mon, when have I botched a plan before? Other than the time I tried to set you up with Dwyer. And the time when I thought I could take- Ok, to rephrase that, when have I ever botched a plan when I'm doing it with your help?" She grinned at him devilishly, tilting his face towards her with the hand that wasn't haphazardly splayed across his chest.

"Ugh, I'll go along with you then."

An almost silent exasperated huff came from behind the door, although it wasn't noticed by the two in the room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As Kiragi sorted through the orders he had placed for his work, he was unaware of the greenette girl sneaking up behind him. Before he had a chance to react, his chair had been spun around and a very energetic Midori was in his lap. "Hey Kiragi. Whatcha working on?"

"Not much, just work stuff." He frowned a bit. "But... have you noticed Nina seems a bit weird today? Like, she offered me a massage for some reason, then got annoyed when I said no."

"I've not noticed anything. Maybe you're just reading too much into it." Of course, Midori knew something was up, but she wanted to have some leverage to get information out of the other two.

"Here's hoping you're right. Now, scooch, I need to finish this." Kiragi kneed her off him, then went back to work.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Forrest." He froze in the middle of grabbing milk out of the fridge. "Hi, Midori."

"So, why don't you tell me what you and Nina are planning on doing with Kiragi." Midori sat down at the kitchen table, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, like a liar. He poured some milk into his cereal, then set the jug aside.

Midori huffed and leaned towards him. "Don't fucking lie to me. Just tell me before I spill the beans to Kiragi."

"And what, exactly, are you going to tell him?" Forrest gave up on lying and simply tried to counter her.

"That you two want to fuck him."

Forrest coughed out the spoon in his mouth. "F-fuck, I guess you do know something. Alright, Nina and I are gonna get him to play some drinking games, so we can get him horny and a bit buzzed. Then we go to town on him."

"Count me in then." Midori chuckled and stood up. "Tell Nina I'm in for it."


	2. Roll for Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori, Nina, and Forrest try to get Kiragi into a drinking game gauntlet.

After Kiragi had finished with all his work for the day, he flopped onto the couch for a quick break. As he was sitting there, Forrest approached him. "Hey, the girls and I wanted to know if you wanted to drink with us. We figured that we don't have much else to do, considering we're stuck inside with this quarantine."

"I would, but the hangover would kill me. Sorry, but I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Kiragi responded without moving from his position, but Forrest wasn't going to back down so easily.

"C'mom, Midori knows how to make a decent bloody mary, you'll be fine. Plus, you should hang out with us more, you're either working or sleeping most of the time." Forrest pouted at him, doing his best to present the positives of the proposal.

Kiragi still wasn't convinced. "It's still not a good idea for me. What if I end up too drinking much, you know I do stupid stuff when I'm drunk."  
"How about this. Quick game of Smash, winner gets to pick of you drink or not."  
"Fine."

Ten minutes later, Kiragi got his ass handed to him by Forrest's Zelda, considering her good matchup against Incineroar. Kiragi sighed and gave in. "Fuck off, guess I have to do your shit then."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In Nina's room, the girl was chatting with Midori about the finer details of their plan. "I've got a few big bottles of moonshine that my dad gave me for Christmas left over. We're gonna do Never Have I Ever, Spin the Bottle, and Truth or Dare. Of course, we're gonna try to target Kiragi so that he drinks the most."

Midori shook her head in agreement. "That's good. But we're still waiting for Forrest to get him into this." There was a knocking at the bedroom door, followed by a polite "May I come in?"

"Yeah, you know you don't need to knock, right?" Nina said as Forrest entered. "I'm just used to being polite. And Kiragi's good for tonight."


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kiragi is convinced by the other three, they start with their games.

"So first, let's do Never Have I Ever. Never have I ever... hmm... eaten an entire jar of pickles in one sitting." Nina gave as the starting question.

Kiragi took the first shot of the night, railing back a glass of moonshine with a grimace. "Hisame challenged me, and it would've been un-sportsmanlike to back out of it."

Forrest chuckled at that. "Well, aren't you noble. Anyways, my turn, never have I ever owned a pet dog." Midori and Nina both took shots.

"Alright, since you wanna play like that..." Midori grinned at the blonde. "Never have I ever cosplayed as a character that I'm not the gender of." Forrest, obviously, and Nina, surprisingly, raised their glasses.

Midori raised an eyebrow. "Nina, you've crossdressed?" She shrugged and explained. "It was for a matching costume me and Forrest did."

"Oh, that makes sense. Kiragi, your turn." He groaned and gave a moment's thought to his question. "Never have I ever failed a class." None of the other three took a shot, so Kiragi sighed and had a sip.

As it was back to her turn, Nina chuckled and said "Never have I ever stayed awake for a 24 hour period." Forrest and Kiragi both threw one back, then looked at each other. "Are we both thinking of the senior year calc final?" Forrest asked. "Yep." The two boys laughed quietly at themselves. Midori gave them a confused look, never having heard this story. "Did you guys stay up studying?" Kiragi explained it to her, "So, we knew the calc final was gonna be the toughest, and since we both had the same teacher, he came over to my place so we could study for it the night before. So, we ended up studying for like 4 hours or something, and then we had some coffee and energy drinks since it was already late by then." Forrest interjected, "By that, he means we had like 5 cans of Monster and 2 full pots from the kitchen." Kiragi pushed him on the knee, "Don't interrupt me, bastard. So yeah, we didn't sleep at all, but we did fine on the final since it was first period. Second period we collapsed though."

"It was pretty fucking stupid. Anyways, my turn. Never have I ever had a crush on someone, then found out they weren't even into my gender." Midori shamefully poured one out for herself and took it. "Oh shit, that's got to hurt." Forrest scratched the back of his neck bashfully, doing his best to be too rude. "It's fine, it was a while ago. There was this dude who I thought was flirting with me, but he turned out to be gay." The rest of the group gave their condolences, of course they all knew how much of a pain it was to be rejected. 

"Well, never have I ever fucked a guy." Midori said it with just the right casualness for it to be absolutely hilarious, sending both Forrest and Nina into laughing fits on the floor, while Kiragi just looked on in horror. Of course the two on the floor both sat up after a bit with tears in their eyes and took their shots. Midori snorted and teased them. "Of course, aren't you two everybody's favorite sluts." "You know it, baby!" Forrest responded, getting a bit drunk by this point. Nina backed him up, "I mean, they don't call him the "One Man Army" for nothing." Kiragi still looked on in horror as Midori spluttered and fell back in her chair, then sitting up, exceeding concerned. "I'm sorry, they called you what?" Forrest giggled and did his best to explain it to her. "Well, one of the football guys bet me that I couldn't take the entire starting lineup, and-" Kiragi finally unfroze, covering his friends mouth. "That's not something we talk about. God, I got grilled for days cuz they thought you were giving me the same treatment."

"Ugh, I don't think I've got anything better than that. How about... never have I ever been with a girl." Midori took one and Forrest tried to reach up for his glass from his place on the floor, but Nina was kind enough to hand it to him. "So yeah, I've gotten a lot a chicks." Midori attempted to brag, but she ended up being pretty bad at it. Nina gave her a skeptical look. "Oh really? Care to name a few?" "Well, Caeldori, Soleil, Ophil-" Nina cut her off. "Nevermind, I don't want to think about you fucking my friends right now." "Right now?" Midori asked.

Nina blushed and changed the subject. "Alright, let's move on to the next game, Spin the Bottle."


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group moves onto the next game of the night.

After Forrest had sat for a while and let the drunkenness simmer down, Nina grabbed the bottles and ushered the other three along to the middle of the living room.

"So, I know half of us haven't played spin the bottle with me before, so I'll explain the rules of how I play it. When you spin it, you have to put a shot in your mouth, but don't swallow it. Whoever it lands on, you have to try to get them to swallow the shot and try not to swallow any yourself, with a time limit of ten seconds. So yeah, you can grab them or whatever, as long as it's not too painful, like no hair pulling. We're gonna play two rounds again, then we'll move on to truth or dare."

Nina spun the bottle as she grabbed a shot, then lunged for Midori when it landed on her. The greenette was pinned beneath the greyette's surprising strength, and shivered as she felt Nina's lips press down on hers. She opened her mouth on instinct, accidentally letting all the alcohol into her mouth. Nina quickly pulled away after that, retreating to her spot on the carpet.

Midori coughed as she sat back upright, fixing a glare at her friend. "Fucker, you didn't have to pounce on me like that!" Nina just smiled back at her. "Well, I did win that round. Kiragi, your turn."

He just stretched, held up a shot and spun the bottle, it landing on Nina. The worst outcome for one party, the best for the other. "Oh? Kiragi, dear, I'm waiting..." Nina puckered her lips at him flirtingly, and Kiragi made the smartest choice by just swallowing the moonshine then and there. Nina frowned. "Aw, do I have the plague or something?" "No, but I'm not giving you that power over me."

Midori piped up by now, "Since it's my turn and all..." She held in a shot of the whiskey they were digging into now, and spun. Forrest barely had a chance to react in his buzzed state before the greenette was sitting in his lap, with a hand on the back of his head. After a few seconds they separated, Midori having failed this bout. "Even though I lost, that's the right way to kiss someone, Nina." "Oh, but you did lose." "Shut your mouth before I make you."

While the two were having their tussle, Forrest spun and put a glass to his lips. It landed on Kiragi, and Forrest crawled towards him. "Fuck's sake. Well, better you than Nina." , whispered Kiragi as he leaned in and wrapped an arm around his friend's waist, Eliciting a muffled squeak from Forrest. Their lips met for a small moment, then Forrest drew back, swallowing a shot of whiskey.

"Damn, you've got a good tongue on you." Both of the girls had been picking at each other for the round, and only noticed that the boys had been going on at that moment. Nina shoved her way into the middle of them, "So, how was it? C'mon, this is the only time I can get details on a gay kiss." Kiragi stuttered out, "It's not gay! Like, neither of us are gay, so then it's a pan kiss or something..." Nina chuckled and responded. "I dunno man, two guys kissing is pretty gay. But I still want the deets!" Forrest decided to sate his friend's curiosity. "He has deceptively soft lips. And even though they tasted a lot like whiskey, there was still this natural-" Kiragi had to cut him off for the second time this night. "Sh-shut up!"

"I'm satisfied. My turn!" She slurped up a shot and took another spin, it landing on Forrest. He eyed her and tried to escape, but got mounted, and she leaned down to him. Her tongue slid deftly between his lips, parting them and earning a shaky moan from Forrest. After she forced the drink into his mouth, she removed her lips by a fraction, just leaving enough room for the pair to breath. "Fuck..." Nina growled down at him while she traced a finger down the small part of bare chest exposed by his shirt hiking up, trying to resist her urges to just go back in for further kisses and more.

"Do you two need a moment?" Midori gave them a one-eyebrow-raised concerned look, while Kiragi looked away pointedly. "I just... Lost control there for a second." Nina rolled off of Forrest, leaving him to recover for a moment. Kiragi muttered, "I feel dirty just from being in the same room as that. Well, I'll go."

This time, Midori. He tried to be gentle with her, but she didn't really put up any fight, so he won the round. "Forrest, you're right, his lips do taste like honey." "Yeah, that's what I was trying to say!" He gave her a shrug and grabbed the bottle.

The bottle landed on Midori and he looped an arm around hers for his revenge. However, she pushed against him and gave him back all his whiskey.

It was back to Midori, but when she spun, it landed directly on herself. Nina explained "I forgot to mention it earlier, but if you land on yourself, you have to kiss everyone for at least five seconds, no drink." Midori sighed and looked at Nina first, and the other girl came closer. The greyette wrapped her in a gentle embrace with her hands snaking along Midori's back. Nina's lips made light contact with hers, leaving a feeling of want lingering on the greenette's lips after it. Midori whispered quietly, "I didn't know you could be so gentle." "It depends on what you want."

Forrest tapped his greyette friend on the shoulder, "Leave some of her for us. Midori, dear, kiss me how you like." She did just that, pulling him into her lap and reveling in the lack of resistance he gave her. She even grabbed handfuls of his supple ass and squeezed, and he just melted even further into her grasp with one of trademarked moans. Eventually, they split, and Midori saw had to release her grasp on his pillowy cheeks, much to the pair's disappointment. "God, you're like a cloud or something..." Forrest hummed back at her. "Well, come back down to earth quickly." Midori turned to Kiragi who had, once again, averted his eyes from the show of debauchery in front of him. "I'm gonna kiss you now." Midori leaned in and laid her mouth across his, suckling on his lower lip. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, but released her a bit early for her liking. "Sorry, if I'm pretty bad, I haven't really kissed anybody like that before." She did her best to assure him. "You were fine. Just try and stay in for a bit longer next time." "Since you've gotten that done, it's on to the final game!"


End file.
